Acuafobia and swim club is a bad combination
by FanRubius
Summary: Miku and Luka are two very close sisters. Luka on the other hand has an intense desire to water sports and all it has to do with it. On the other hand, Miku is the smallest and has a strange terror to water, but a strange feeling towards her sister. Miku can overcome their fears? Or continue pining from afar making sure that your loved one nothing happens?


It was a moonlit night in Japan; white ball you could see their entire splendor.

The moon also bathed the muddy water that lay in a large lap pool; suddenly a hand slammed against the wall of the pool. Splashing water in the process; a girl in pigtails who was watching from the shore holding a stopwatch pressed a button.

The aqua haired girl looks at the apparatus, impressed and continued to exclaim proud  
>- Congratulations, Luka chan, you broke your personal record - the aforementioned abruptly pulled his head from the water, looking for oxygen again -And with that we end up today-, the aqua haired girl was preparing to leave, and then she felt a wet hand trap the foot, preventing a second step<p>

- Wait; is too soon. Can we stay here a little more - the girl said taking off his hat and his glasses - It's still very early and I still give my greatest effort-the girl begged revealing his blue orbs desire to continue in the water, her pink hair fell elegantly over his shoulders and shapely back, putting it in an adorable pose; instead the aqua haired girl had her held two pigtail hair, same color eyes and sportswear white shirt with short sleeves and black pants with white stripes and sneakers

- But Luka chan; It's late, well you've done enough for today, I think you should rest - said Miku, Luka what was about to answer-I do not want you to push yourself or you will end badly –

- Miku, Miku, Miku ... - the girl with pink hair out of the pool and stood in front of the girl, who was only illuminated eyes at such proximity - ... Do you think that something bad will happen? - Her voice was hostile, slightly blushing Miku, who just turned his gaze avoiding Luka

- Only worry because you always do those tricks in the water that scare me - Miku said nervously scratching his left arm

- Quiet, sister, ... I'll be fine - Luka said, making the mind resonates Miku `` _I will be fine_´´.

Somehow, the Hatsune remembered that phrase as something not very good ...

_``- Miku chan; Mommy will stay quiet well-said a woman in front of the little innocent 8 years_

_- B-but you know that I fear for you, mom - at this remark, the woman could not help but let out a small giggle_

_- Luka chan will take care of you; Furthermore you will see that everything will be fine ... - women had beautiful dark aqua colored hair, the woman carrying a luggage especially_

_- Are you ready, honey? - Said a pink-haired man who was carrying a few extra bags_

_- Yes - said the woman -Where is Luka? - Said looking around looking for her daughter_

_- She is watching the sea; you know how Luka chan ... - `_

_- Free ... - Miku said in an inaudible whisper, watching his older sister who admired with delight the gigantic body of water come and go ..._''

- Miku ... Hey, Miku ... - said an omniscient voice - ... Miku! –

! - A-AH, Bangarang - said the aqua haired girl puzzled; to which his companion managed to take it as a joke

- What you say? - Luka laughed while watching graceful Miku just laugh - I said I'll make a last lap and then go back home ... - but before you Miku replicase; the pink-haired girl sprinted and jumped nailing; spraying water in the process

- Luka chan, do not do those tricks that scare me! - Protested the aqua haired girl; she could not help it ... the only admire his older sister perform these tricks and caused him chills-`` _I just want to protect you from danger, but is it possible that one day that danger comes? ..._''-

Luka made around 200 meters very quickly; but evil in freestyle she was the best; put that passion to water and hard works were on their side. As the pink-haired girl came out and dressed, returned to a gigantic house. It looked like a mansion by the enormity of their land.

They entered and went straight to their rooms. Those four walls that separated her older sister Miku did nothing but wonder. Why still felt that her sister?

- `` _Why suddenly want to just hug and kiss her?... but not exactly like sisters ..._''- Miku thought, until his thoughts were interrupted by the call of his father; the man called his two daughters, who were at that moment in that place ... the kitchen

The man was definitely a sign of respect; He was tall, muscular and stocky, her pink hair covered his forehead and his eyes a little seawater were full of kindness and affection. It was certainly equal to his eldest daughter, who had taken everything from her, including her passion for water

- Well girls, I quoted for an important announcement ... - the man spoke with his characteristic tone, full of goodness and flexible voice; Curiously man cover a large suitcase and was dressed very formally - ... sorry to say but our swim club will be closed for a while ... six months maximum ... - Luka was surprised at what was said by his father and quickly asked what I wanted to know

- What is it that you close the club for so long - the largest water lover girl looked a little afraid that I could not use the pool for six months

- Oh, it's business trips; Luka chan do not worry ... the keys are available, but no open the club, Gakupo come in the morning to clean the pools every three weeks, so the pool is all yours ... - Miku lowered his head a little she knew that 'all'' Luka belonged to, not because it is the firstborn, but because she is not suffering Miku has ... - So do not worry, I am confident that both will take care and be well, more too bad you were always together - pink-haired man gave him a tender smile to his younger daughter who nodded shyly - Ok, the taxi is here, so there is some money in my room, eat well and do not come out later - that this, the man went on the run to the taxi, accommodated luggage and the car started ... leaving a cloud of smoke in their wake.

Miku just coughed at the smoke in his nostrils; Luka closed the door and the first thing she did was grab the keys and prepared his sportswear again

- Wait - Miku said startling her older sister – Are you going to go now !? - Luka stood before the minor girl ready to retire

- Quiet Miku chan, you know I'm an expert -

- It does not matter expert or not, you will not go Hatsune Luka Megurine - the girl firmly spoke pigtails - You stay here - Luka raised an eyebrow challengingly; tearing down the wall a little pride Miku

- What did you say? - Luka's face darkened considerably, scaring some Miku. And of a sudden, the aqua haired girl was cornered against the wall, and could not do anything because they had their wrists immobilized captor; Luka took advantage of the situation and smiled to herself. He released his prey

- W-What d-did you do? - Miku told anything, put that Luka had taken her things and had retired to the club - I said you could not go! - Minor girl chased Luka, who threw a career, forcing his sister to pursue her...

.

.

.

And once again, Luka had won...

.

.

Since that Miku again was admiring the way it swims, their movements so well made, fighting the water to reach the ends, just perfect

- `` _Still do not understand what you're complaining, you know how much I enjoy coming to this place and admire ..._''- said a voice in the subconscious of Miku

- '' _I know, ... - lashed the aqua haired girl against his own subconscious - ... I just can´t help feeling guilty then ..._''

-_''Of love her? Pff, you're a coward. You know_?''- Responded that little voice

- `` _Want to remind you that we are the same person?_''-

- '' _No, really know. It's just that you do not know how ugly it is to work in a person's subconscious and coward like you_''- that comment upset the aqua haired girl, a real girl aqua hair. Actually be a subconscious was so bad? Especially when you possess the body of a coward?

- '' _Shut up, if it is so bad then takes possession of my body and have Luka loves me ... as a couple, want to see how brave you are ..._''- Miku did not know what to say. Really reach your subconscious take control over your body and go running to kiss Luka? Yes, from one moment to another Miku rose from the shore and called her sister in a firm voice, the aforementioned left the pool a little scared, if it was called that because he had to really be serious

- M-Miku chan, do not be angry, if you want we go right now ... - before Luka finished the sentence, he was surrounded by a big bear hug, and the following words

- I love you, Luka chan ... - `` _Shit, shit ... subconscious was joking. NEVER TOLD YOU ACTUALLY WANT YOU TO DO THIS!_''

- '' _But I did. Now enjoy the moment and thank me later bye''_- the subconscious Miku left without his company until his embrace was returned

- I love you too Miku chan - said the pink haired girl with her sincere smile feature

- ``_I love you__, but it's not the kind of brotherly love that I want_´´ - aqua hair, blush before separating - And yes, let's go. I start to feel cold - Luka nodded and dried her body and hair and dressed to go home.

When they arrived ordered pizza for dinner and a soda and ate together. But apparently the night invited to do otherwise

The pink-haired girl sat on the couch and turned on the television, looking at the `option` PC'' any YouTube video you would enjoy

- Miku chan, do you want to see some video with me - said the girl with pink hair slapping an area of the sofa - Come with me veil, thereupon be amused grinned, blushing Miku

- E-Etto, okay ... - the smallest sat next to her older sister, who sought a scary video, favorite of the brave people ... 'Who's that Dross -? Pink haired girl nodded and pressed a button pointing youtuber channel, showing its main channel, with its terrifying images and videos that you freeze in fear

- Hope then do not panic; so tell me. Do you want to see this with me? - Said most not looking at her sister, who was shaking and sweating slightly cold, but did not want him ... anything to be with her older sister, Luka looked for a video and found `` Facebook messages from a dead''.

At first the video advanced with great ease; although the narrator's voice disturbed a little Miku, who took refuge in the arms of her sister reliable. And just when the video was ending, the cover of the video presentation appeared, followed by a bloodcurdling scream of a woman about to be attacked by a serial murderer

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah! - Miku gripped as tightly as possible, the latter returned the hug, I was not scared, just something missed by his sister's behavior

- Ah, come on, this was just the start - the latter terrified Miku - Haha, just kidding, just kidding, let's see videos of kittens to take away the fear-

They stood watching videos of kittens until tender Miku fell asleep in the arms of Luka.

Most had not realized that until I turned off the TV and decided to go to sleep, but the pressure on his arm kept him

- `` _How cute, she fell asleep_''- thought tenderly and carried bridal style to his room

The next morning, Miku felt a warmth in your body that could explain how cozy.

He could not move; dam that was made by a foreign body that prevented their escape; as he noticed a pink mane instantly noticed that it was

- `` _Ugh, Luka chan_'' - was said in his mind, his cheeks flushed instantly. Feeling Luka's body against hers, his smell, everything about her was pure.

The aqua haired girl was in a debate out of the clutches of her sister or stay well; Miku obviously chose the latter. And he stood by Luka.

- `` _You will not do anything? Act now, you got pinned!_''- Attacked again your subconscious

- '' _Ha, look who came ... my subconscious_''- responded hostilely Miku - `` _And if you think I'm going to take advantage of the situation are more than wrong_''-

- _'I am your true self, so that your intentions ... you're a pervert_''- he faced the subconscious of Miku, needlessly angering the aqua hair, who kept recrimination that fighting against his own subconscious -``_Also , if I am perverted then ... Why do you have your hand there?_''- Miku searched his hands to realize that his right hand was resting on the back of his sister

- `` _What the hell?_ ´´-

- '' _Hahaha! You are perverted, Jajaja_''- subconscious Miku laughed so loudly to the misfortunes of the aqua haired girl; latter removed his hand slowly and tortuously ass Luka; causing havoc on the nervous system of the child.

Suddenly the Luka`s body began to move, Miku alerting; pink hair girl slowly opened her eyes noticing a blushing Miku

- Ugh ... good morning, Miku chan - said the older girl half asleep; aqua hair girl only managed to smile a little nervous

- I-I'm sorry. I wake you? - It was all he managed to say. To which denied Luka - Etto…We'll go back to the club, right? - Luka raised an eyebrow at such a question, so she answered

- What is that question? I thought we would do something that you wanted - replied the girl pink hair confused, what Miku replied in a whisper

- But ... that want to do ... I want to go to the club, Onee chan Luka - Miku replied,, softening the older, who replied resigned, but happy

- Well ... have breakfast and go ... - said this; had breakfast, properly dressed and headed to the swim club belonging to the family Megurine Hatsune.

And once again, the little Miku enjoyed the water show that Luka was offering. Although some resentment, because that she could not help feeling fear that something will pass to the closest person I had. But Why was afraid of the water? Simply because it was the reason that his mother and he was absent in the life of Miku

_It was__ one morning in Japan, or that was what I thought the Hatsune Megurine family. Because an event occurred that would change their lives forever_

_- News Alert - the reporter said interrupting his note on inflation in Japan - the ARH Green Peace boat suffered a terrible storm in the middle of the Challenger Deep, after starring in a perfect storm in the area-the watchful eyes of Miku became glassy eyes on them emanating pain and worry_

_- D-Dad - Miku said pulling the trousers of his father, attracting the attention of that and Luka-M-Mom be okay? - Moved the man did not stop and worry; it was a difficult situation, as to the Challenger Deep is the deepest site of the crust_

_- I do not know, Miku chan, let's hope so ... - said Mr. Megurine._

_But hopes were in vain, as to all the crews were drowned, including the mother of the sisters Megurine Hatsune. _

___But a phenomenon attracted the attention of the girls' father, his younger daughter was not as bold in the water, rather it is now farther and farther away. So much so that to talk to a doctor, this revealed that he suffered from Acuafobia. Since they witnessed the death of his mother, on television ...''_

- Miku chan, wake up ... - said a melodious voice - I was wondering something ... - Miku came out of his daydream, only to respond

- A-Ah, What did you say? Sorry, I was distracted ... - answered the aqua haired girl

- I asked you if you wanted swim-  
>- Luka Onee chan, you know ... I do not like those things ... - that this looked away, avoiding watching her sister who was disfigured the face of disappointment<p>

- Well, okay ... - Luka said and then a smile - ... Hey! How about if we go to the game after a nap? You like that. No? - Miku returned his gaze meeting with Luka and nodded vigorously

- OK! - Miku told excited, drawing an amused smile on his older sister...

.

.

.

.

.

At night, Miku Luka was cited by to surprise him. Miku had no idea it would be, just that at this time was in the living room of his house, waiting anxiously for his sister. It will be a new game? An exotic pet? A Christmas bonus? What is it? So far everything was a mystery ...

- Ready for your surprise? - Said Luka, who appeared behind Miku, startling

- Luka Onee chan. You scared me! - Miku responded with a tender stew, sticking a smile to Luka

- Oh come on, it was just a joke ... well, put this - said as holding out a handkerchief - ... I tie it over your eyes and let it take you to surprise ... - said, Miku obeyed and could only see darkness ... but felt was lifted bridal style, exalting some

- W-what are you doing, Luka Onee chan - said scared

- I'll take well to avoid getting hurt - at this response, Miku calmed down a bit ...

.

.

.

.

They walked for a while, until Luka lowered his arms, and took her hands vest buttons Miku, startling her again

- What the hell are you doing, Onee chan Luka - Luka just chuckled without answering. As Luka completely got rid of their clothes, Miku felt naked not feeling well but I had a waterproof suit that covered. But that was not all, she was suddenly lifted by Luka, until finally she was released feeling her wet body to his chest, Miku abruptly took the handkerchief from his eyes and when there was less noticed was within -Water!? –

The aqua haired girl looked horrified the site where it was, around water everywhere but in front of her was her sister with a mischievous smile

- Do not panic, is the kiddie pool, it is impossible to do us harm here - Luka said, because the eyes of Miku denoted terror and had to find a quick way around that - plus you're with me, I promise that nothing will happen ... -

- W-Why am I here? - Said Miku hyperventilating terror water while shivering slightly - Answer me, tell me you brought me! –

- Miku chan, I brought you to overcome your fears ... - Luka was pushed by Miku, who violently splashing in the water reached the shore and went up the ladder to the pool - Miku chan ... -

- Luka Onee chan, there is no way to overcome it, it's useless! - Miku took a white towel and wrapped it around her body trying to dry; Luka left the troubled pool, internally by reproaching her stupidity.

Miku sat leaning against the wall, with some tears in her eyes, Luka being squatted in front of Miku. With his hands she began to take the rebels strands of Miku, who were covering his eyes

- Look, Miku ... please forgive ...- Miku looked at his sister's eyes, feeling repentance in them, something that hurt the smallest

- Sorry, Luka Onee chan ... but I can`t get over it ... Everything is useless - Miku said with tears in his eyes -¡Soy weak, do not know if I can do it!  
>- Miku chan, you're not weak ... and I know I'll get over it, I believe in you, I love you Miku chan and I will support all no matter ...- Miku Luka looked into his eyes, almost overlooking the ocean their eyes and without notice, took Luka cheeks and slammed his lips against her sister ... but to the surprise of Miku was reciprocated.<br>Luka started a fiery and exciting with the girl, who was lying at her own daring dream kiss.  
>You remained united for a period of 5 seconds; as they parted to breathe again joined in a passionate kiss ... without noticing that the distance, a person saw them...<p>

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(FanRubius`s notes)**

**If you liked the story so far do not hesitate to comment, it's my first translation so says my mistakes and correct them.  
>And a bonus tip: If you are a person of Hispanic or Spanish-speaking and gives laziness to translate all the text, look for it in the user daniela70306, there's the chapter in Spanish.<br>Written by FanRubius! (The next chapter will be written by daniela70306, so go to see the rest of this fic aware of your account)**


End file.
